Stuck in a Liquid-like Hell
by Ichikawa Akine
Summary: Kasamatsu and Kise's relationship was fluid. Although they seem inseparable and plenty close on the outside, people can still easily come between them. What can they do to freeze this liquid into a unified solid? (Also posted under IchikawaAkine on wattpad and Shinsekai on Quotev)


"Senpai!" Kise called out, craving for attention, "Help me tie my shoes, senpai!" Of course, he knew how to tie his own shoes, and even knew that trick where you wrap it around your pinky, that no matter what, Kasamatsu can't figure out. However, this was just an excuse to make Kasamatsu look at him.

Despite his effort, the boy sighed at the failed attempt to grab his senpai's attention. A girl was talking to Kasamatsu, and he seemed to be enjoying the conversation very much. Normally, Kise probably would've ran up to him and poked him until he listened, but somehow, Kasamatsu's expression seemed unfathomable. To disturb him would be very rude. However, watching his beloved senpai talk to someone like that made his heart ache, and he didn't even know why.

Shortly after Kise decided to give up, he caught Kasamatsu glancing at him with a completely different face. Faraway, somehow. _Faraway? What does that even mean? Faraway, meaning he desires something of me?_ Me? _Or Faraway, meaning I can't ever reach him, and I will never resonate with him?_

But it's most likely the latter.

Is what Kise thought. Although he's a model that should have the utmost confidence in himself and never have doubts, he's always insecure inside. How do others think of him? Does everyone secretly hate him? Is he bothering them by getting too much attention at school since he's a model? He's even considered quitting the job before, but he needs the money.

Since his mom died when she birthed him, he's been with his just his dad all his life. However, said father makes barely enough money for just himself. That's why as soon as he got scouted, he immediately took up the offer and payed for everything for himself by himself, and gave his dad some money every paycheck.

"What's wrong, Kise?" A teammate asked.

"Ah, nothing. I was just thinking, how do I get closer to Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"Closer? Aren't you two close already? He's never been this close to a first-year before."

"Hmm. Okay. Thanks."

Kise continued to think. Were they really that close? Well, it certainly seemed that way to others, but he just can't be completely comfortable around his senpai. That doesn't seem close at all. Close is... when you have a mutual understanding... and you know what the other is thinking even when they haven't said it. Like atoms in a solid.

As he was spacing out, he didn't notice Kasamatsu trying to talk to him. "Oi. Kise. Are you listening? Kise. Kise! Do you want me to smack you!?"

"Eh...? Oh, senpai... Sorry, sorry, I was just... spacing out a little, I guess... Haha..." This strange behavior triggered a bit a concern from the older one, but he decided to not say anything.

"Whatever, just hurry up and get to practice! Spacing out isn't going to do anything!"

After the very normal exchange from Kasamatsu, Kise snapped out of it. "Mm. But senpai! you're too mean!"

"I'LL SMACK YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Jogging the other direction, Kise laughed a little to himself. "Heh... I wished he'd pay more attention to me and not just tell me to get to practice..."

However, he did this without knowing the other was jogging right beside him. "What was that?"

"Ehh!? Senpai?"

"If you want attention, get it by playing basketball well!" It's the words like these that are like walls shrinking around him to Kise. _Bound to crush him._

Even though it felt like that to Kise, Kasamatsu had those emotions, too. To him, every one of Kise's actions and words wrapped the him around his finger. What was it about Kise flirting with girls and having others all over him that made him so irritated inside? What was it about Kise's arm brushing that girl's face slyly that made his throat burn?

But when Kise approached him, he can't be the normal composed captain he is if he's around him too long. Although he feels guilty to always send him away, he can't stand having him around. Rather, his heart can't stand it.

One day, when he was headed home, he stopped at a bookstore. His little sister had begged him to buy her shoujo manga the night before, and he just can't say no. _It's his cute little sister, after all._

But flipping through the pages, wondering what was so good about them, something caught his eye.

 _My heart beats crazily with just Suzuki-kun next to me. The places where he touches burn._

 _Burn? Heart beating crazily?_ These symptoms were what he always felt next to Kise. Maybe this is a drama? Is she sick? Oh crap, If I'm sick, I won't be able to play basketball. Maybe if I keep reading, it'll give me the cure.

 _Suzuki-kun... I love you... Whenever I'm around you, I can't sit still. When you're talking to me, it feels like my heart is going to hop out of my chest. Suzuki-kun... Go out with me._

 _LOVE? This was it? Wait... But Kise's a guy!_ But then again, in the shoujo manga section, Kasamatsu saw lots of Boys Love novels.

 _...How exactly do I deal with this? Should I confess? If my heart keeps doing that around Kise, I can't focus on basketball! And I'll be out of breath easily during games if it's like that..._

However, just thinking about it makes Kasamatsu nervous as hell. But this is something crucial to his performance in basketball.

 _Okay. I'll confess to him tomorrow. If he rejects me, I'll give up. But if he says he likes me back, then what...?_

The lunch bell rang, and Kise was immediately surrounded by girls.

"Do you want to have lunch together, Kise-kun?" Was everywhere.

Right when he was about the answer, "Now, now, there's enough of me for all of you", a male classmate called him out.

"Kise, someone's here to see you. A senpai."

 _A senpai? Could it be someone from the team telling me to practice with them?_

But to his surprise, when he looked up at the doorway, standing there was Kasamatsu Yukio.

"Kise. _I have something to tell you._ "

When Kise thought of something, his first thought was a confession, because he heard this set of words from numerous girls all the time. But he dismissed this thought immediately. _Could he be telling me that I can't be a regular?_

They walked out to the courtyard in a place that no one usually went. Bracing himself, Kise squeezed his eyes shut.

"If you're going to take me off the team, just say it."

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow, looking confused. "What are you talking about?" He just sighed, and continued without waiting for a reply. "Anyway, I called you here because I came to tell you... I- I, um, I think... I think I... I think I _l-like_ you."

Kise was blown away at this. _Like? As in the romantic way? Kasamatsu-senpai? For him?_

But before all these thoughts went through his mind, he felt relieved. Why? He just now realized. He was also in love with senpai. Too happy for words, he just blurted out, "Me too! So... Do you wanna date?"

Kasamatsu's eyes widened. _How could I have not considered this possibilty?_ Because is was too good to be true. But date? He didn't know how to do that. Feeding each other? Holding hands? Going on dates? _S-sex?_

Although the thoughts made him nervous, they made him excited. He wanted to do all that.

"Yeah. From today on, you're my _b-boyfriend."_

After that day, all their distance disappeared, and they shared everything- thoughts, clothes, and once they both got out of school, an apartment.

Like this, Kise and Kasamatsu obtained the happiness and contentment they thought they'd never be able to obtain.


End file.
